Sunheart's Fate (WARRIOR CATS FANFIC)
by Lyrapan6886
Summary: This is my first warrior cats fanfiction. Please read! (Discontinued)
1. Nightclan allegiances

Leader:

Shimmerstar-

fluffy white she cat with a grey helmet pattern on her head and bright blue eyes

Deputy:

Bladeclaw-

orange and white tom with black stipes

Medicine Cat:

Willowear-

White tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

Stormclaw's brother

Warriors:

Hawkear-

Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hollyclaws brother

Blackenedstripe-

Black tabby tom with white on his spot on chest and tail tip. has orange eyes

Stormclaw-

White tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

Willowear's brother

Pinepelt's mate

Pinepelt-

Amber colored she cat with with on her paws and neck, has light yellow eyes

Stormclaw's mate

Brackenfoot-

Fluffy grey tom and dark yellow eyes

Cloverstrike-

Black tom with white on chest and a white stripe on nose. has white paws and bright yellow eyes

Willowwhisper's mate

Tawnydapple's brother

Tawnydapple-

Black she-cat whith orange spots and bright yellow eyes

Lionflame-

Brownish orangy tom with a black tail tip and light brown eyes

Ravenpelt-

Blackish brown tom with with paws and yellow eyes

Stripetail-

White she cat with black tabby back and orange tabby spots on head and the top of her legs. has light green

Apprentices

Ferretpaw-

Light brown she with green eyes

Goldenpaw

Light brown siamese tom with grey eyes

Crowpaw

Black tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Hollyclaw-

Light brown tabby she with green eyes

Hawkear's sister

Pregnant with Blackenedstripe's kits

Willowwhisper-

White she cat with grey tabby pattern on back and brown eyes

Cloverstrike's mate

Kits

Dovekit-

Grey and black siamese with light blue kitten eyes

2 moons old

Willowwhisper's kit

Badgerkit

Black tom with white on chest and a white stripe on nose. has white paws and blue kitten eyes

2 moons old

Willowwhisper's kit


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A kits are born to a kittypet

Peaches lay in her box, suddenly she felt a sharp pain and yowled loudly. Cloudy, her mate, ran towards her.

"Are you ok?" Asked Cloudy.

"I...I Think my kits are coming!" Peaches replied.

Cloudy nodded understanding and stood back. Peaches water broke, then came a small white tom, followed by a larger orange she-cat, and a beautiful orange tabby she kit with white on her chest and paws. Peaches immediately cleaned her kits off, then nudged them to her stomach so they could get milk, she purred as the little suckled. "They're perfect" said Cloudy. "And they're ours" said Peaches talking back to Cloudy. Peaches laid there thinking, suddenly horror struck her mind, she remembered when she was a kit and she was taken away from her mother and sibling, it was horrible. No she couldn't let that happen to her kits, but how. If her housefolk decided they didn't want her kits then they would leave her. Then it struck her she had a perfect plan to get at least one of her kits to safety, she could leave it in the forest for the wild cats to find. The kit would not be with her, but at least it would be with other cats who cared for it, instead of random housefolk who might not.

Which kit to put in the forest that was the question. Peaches examined all of her kits closely, the white tom was to weak to go, so no. The orange she cat maybe, no, she was large, but also fragile. She then turned to the tabby striped kit, perfect, she was strong, healthy, a perfect fit. So that night Peaches snuck out of the house, while everyone else slept and took her kit with her. Peaches wondered into the forest until she was sure, she was in wild cat territory, it had a certain smell to it. She kept wondering until she came across a small tree stump, she laid her kit on the stump then licked it softly. It broke her heart to leave the kit there, but it was probably the kit's only chance of a good life. Peaches did not know what she was going to say to her mate when he discovered the kit was gone, all she knew was that she had to believe her kit would grow up strong, surrounded by cats who cared about her.


	3. Chapter 2

Stormclaw, Tawnydapple, and Cloverstrike walked through the woods on a late night hunting patrol, none of them being able to sleep, and it was early newleaf so the forest was full of prey.

"Tawnydapple? Stormclaw said "Do you hear something."

"No I...wait Is that...a kit mewing? Tawnydapple replied

"Yeah its really quiet sounding, but I can hear it too" Cloverstrike said"

"Come on, lets go see where it is coming from" Stormclaw said

So the three cats ran through the forest until they found a little orange tabby kit laying on a tree stump.

"So I was right a kit" Tawnydapple said

"Yeah, and she smells like a kittypet, weird" said Cloverstrike

"That's strange, I couldn't see any cat, especially a kittypet leaving a perfectly healthy newborn kit, all alone out in the forest" Replied Stormclaw to Cloverstike

"Agreed, but what are we going with her, she'll die if we leave her here" Tawnydapple said

"You're right Tawnydapple, that's why I've decided to take her back to camp, where Shimmerstar can decide what to do with her" Said Stormclaw

The three cats agreed and Tawnydapple gently picked the kit up by its scuff. They slowly walked back to camp, not wanting to stun or hurt the kit. When they got there the Nightclan leader sat outside of her den thinking.

"Shimmerstar!" Stormclaw called

"Hmm...is Something wrong?" Shimmerstar replied to him

"Well not exactly, see me, Cloverstrike, and Tawnydapple, were on a hunting patrol when we found this abandoned kittypet kit. He said

"A kittypet kit?" Shimmerstar looked at the kit still hanging from Tawnydapple's mouth"And a newborn! How particular."

"Yes we found her laying on a tree stump" Stormclaw said

"Oh, well that is strange, but it is what it is, for now ask Willowwhisper if she will take care of her, and in the morning I will announce what will happen to the kit. Well I am going to sleep now before something else pops up and I suggest you three do the same." Shimmerstar told the cats.

Stormclaw and Cloverstrike walked to the warrior's den to sleep, Tawnydaple walked to the nursery, she set the kit down and poked her head in.

"Willowhisper" she called quietly

"Tawnydapple, what are you doing here?" Willowhisper asked as she got up carefully not wanting to disturb her kits

"Me, Stormclaw and Cloverstrike were on a patrol when we found this kit" Tawnydapple showed the kit to her

"Oh poor thing, found without its mother all alone in the woods, and let me guess Shimmerstar asked me to take care of her" said Willowwhisper

"Yes she did, is that ok with you?" asked Tawnydapple

"Well I'm sure one more kit won't be a problem and she is only a newborn" replied Willowwhisper

"Good" Tawnydapple then left and headed towards the warriors den

Willowwhisper picked up the kit and thought about waking Badgerkit and Dovekit to tell the about the new kits arrival, no it could wait until morning

Shimerstar stood on highrock about to announce what would happen to the kit.

"All cats old enough to catch prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting" Shimmerstar said "During a hunting patrol three of are warriors found abandoned kit in the woods, since the kit is only a newborn I will let it join clan. The kit name shall be Sunkit"

"Sunkit! Sunkit!" The clan cheered

"Willowwhisper." Shimmerstar looked at the queen "Will you take care of this kit as if she was your own until she becomes a apprentice?"

"I will" Willowwisper replied

"Then I hope starclan approves of my decision, clan dismissed" Shimmerstar said


	4. Chapter 3

Sunkit/paw's POV

Willowwhisper fussed with my fur as I waited impatiently for her to get done. Today was my apprentice ceremony, I had waited 6 moons for this day and I might miss it all because Willowwhisper had to make me look perfect in her mind. See Willowwhisper had taken care of me for as long as I can remember, at first I thought that she was my mother, but I figured out I was wrong pretty soon because she had 2 other kits Badgerpaw and Dovepaw. They had become apprentices 2 moons ago and now today I'm going to become a apprentice and even better a medicine cat apprentice, most cats wouldn't be too happy about becoming a medicine cat apprentice, but ever since I was about three moons old I was fascinated with the medicine cat way of life. I was so fascinated by it because of one time all of the other kits came down with green cough, I was really worried about them so I asked are medicine cat, Willowear if I could help in anyway. His immediate answers was no but then he asked if I could carry some catmint to Dovekit and Badgerkit, I said yes then picked the catmint off of the ground and gave it to them to eat. When I was returning to the main part of the den to leave I saw him making a poultice for a warrior that had a torn pad and was truly intrigued, how could a simple plant that was then made into a poultice or eaten heal a cat. From then on I had now and then asked Willowwhipser if he needed any help, he usually said no but sometimes just sometimes he said yes, of course he could only have me do simple things since I was just a kit but at least I got to help some how. A little while ago he asked me if I would be his apprentice when I was old enough, I sat there for a while a bit shocked but then I said yes and now I was going to be a apprentice.

"Sunkit!" Willowwhisper scolded "If you keep moving you are going to turn out looking like you rolled through a bramble thicket for you apprentice ceremony!"

I looked at my fur, she was right it was sticking in all different directions, I hadn't even noticed I was moving, but I must have been squirming a lot for my fur to look this bad. Willowwhisper looked pleadingly at Hollyclaw and she came over to help. Soon the two queens nodded there heads in agreement and then stopped licking me. I was about to exit the den when I heard Poppykit say something quietly.

"What was that Poppykit?" I asked her

"Oh I was just wondering if you will visit us in the nursery after you become a apprentice" Poppykit replied

"Of course she will" Hollyclaw told her kit. Hollyclaw had her kits, Poppykit, Stripekit, and Stormkit about 2 moons ago, the younger kits were annoying sometimes but I would miss them.

Before I could say goodbye she heard Shimmerstar voice ring out "All cats old enough to sneak in the night gather under highrock for a clan meeting!" I walked of the nursery, to fully get out of the nursery you have to climb a steep tunnel going up with rocks at the top, I was used to it and so was a easy climb. When I was at the main part of camp I stopped and looked up at the clan leader.

"Today we have a kit becoming a apprentice, Sunkit please step up? " Shimmerstar asked commandingly. I stepped out of the crowd of nightclan cats that were around me. "Sunkit you have reached the age of 6 moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Willowear. I hope Willowear will pass down all he knows to you. Know are medicine cat would like to make a announcement"

Behind Shimmerstar, Willowear stepped up "Cats of Nightclan, as you know I will not be around forever. So it is time I took on a apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great potential in for becoming a medicine cat. Your next medicine cat will be Sunpaw." Willowear said solemnly.

"Sunpaw do you accept the post of apprentice to Willowear" Shimmerstar looked down at me with a icy glare that made me shiver.

"I..I do"

"Then at the half-moon you must travel to the mooncave to be accepted by starclan before the other medicine cats." Willowear said to her

"The good wishes of Nightclan go with you" Shimmerstar said to her, I detected a bit of disappointment in the way she looked at me, but I ignored it and went to go touch noses and talk with Willowear.

 **Willowear:What is the mooncave?**

 **Me:My version of the moonstone/pool.**

 **Willowear:But what happened to the moonpool and the moonstone?**

 **Me:Well the names off the clans are different, so I decided to make the name off the way medicine cats connect with starclan different to, and Willowear how do you even know about the moonpool/stone. The moonpool and the moonstone have to do with totally different clans!? Im the person who wrote you and I don't even know how you know that!**

 **Willowear: :|**

 **Poppykit:Wats starclan?**


	5. AN

Hello and I'm here with a author notice, telling you that I am thinking about restarting this series. So something to look forward to!. Also check out my new story Httyd visions from the future!


End file.
